Bastion
by Sombreland
Summary: J'ai détruit chaque Forteresse sur ma route, gagné chaque bataille et guerre. Pourtant, face à ce faible bastion qui entour ton cœur, je n'ai pu me résoudre. Encore aujourd'hui alors que tu es à présent si loin, je ne peux te dire ces mots... *peut être lue séparément du fardeau des souvenirs et ecchymose* Yaoi.


**Résumé :** J'ai détruit chaque Forteresse sur ma route, gagné chaque bataille et guerre. Pourtant, face à ce faible bastion qui entour ton cœur, je n'ai pu me résoudre. Encore aujourd'hui alors que tu es à présent si loin, je ne peux te dire ces mots...

**One piece ne m'appartient pas, sinon y'aurait beaucoup plus de Rhum !**

**Rating :** M

**Paring :** Rayleigh x Dragon.

**Note :** Ouais la je fais du WTF ! Je mériterais qu'un creeper arrive silencieusement derrière moi... (Oui oui il faut avoir un vocabulaire made in Minecraft).

**ATTENTION : Ceci est une version première qui me pose beaucoup de problèmes, peut-être n'est ce que moi mais je n'en suis pas vraiment fière... Alors je ne poste q'une petite page pour que vous puissiez me dire si je frôle le OOC total et que je recommence l'histoire ou si au contraire ce début d'histoire vous va et si je dois la continuer.**

BASTION

_Une armure se peaufine aux courts des combats._

Aujourd'hui cela fait deux ans que Ace est mort, deux ans que j'ai passé à entraîner ce gamin du nom de Monkey D Luffy.

Ayant connut le père et le grand père du gamin j'étais partagé entre le doute et la confiance. Il avait en lui le sang de deux hommes extraordinaire, mais pouvait-il les approchés ? Et comme chaque personne portant la volonté du D il frappa brutalement, sans autre chose qu'une pure intention de victoire. Ce jour là il me renvoya en pleine gueule mes erreurs passées.

Il lui ressemblait tellement, ce regard... Ce regard noir me fixant, m'hurlant qu'il pouvait réussir, qu'il dépasserait tout le monde et qu'il deviendrait le roi des pirates. Le fils de cet homme, Monkey D Dragon.

Dragon était un homme sage, respectueux de ses valeurs, il ne criait pas, ne buvait pas comme un trou, il ne mangeait pas comme un goinfre et resplendissait d'une aura puissante et glacial. La volonté, le pouvoir, la force de caractère, et la capacité de rallier les autres à sa cause, il était la personnification du D dans toute sa splendeur.

Mais plus que tout cela réuni il avait dans le monde entier dans ses yeux, la liberté.

Mon cœur fit une embardée, me laissant un instant un vide douloureux au bord des lèvres. J'aurais aimé oublier, pouvoir regarder vers le passer sans la pointe du regret s'insinuant insidieusement en moi. Le temps avait tracé son chemin, et quoi que je puisse en penser, jamais je ne pourrais revenir en arrière.

Alors je me souviens,car je ne peux faire autrement.

Je me souviens de tout, du sang, des rires, de l'alcool brûlant, de ma peau luisante de sueur, du souffle rauque et de son corps encore épargné par les futures combats.

C'était il y'a plus de vingt ans, dans un bar de passage dans ma vie de pirate, que tout commença. Le voyage avait été long, bien que prolifique, et le petit hameau de paix que l'île venait de nous offrir était pour nous tous une bénédiction. Bien sur le repos du brave passait pas le moment : Bourrage de gueule intensif, et les regards suspicieux ne nous empêchaient pas de fêter comme il se devait notre réussite auprès du grand pirate Gol D Roger.

Souriant, chantant et dansant, l'équipage exultait la joie de vivre. Moi même assit avec Gol à une table reculée, je me laissais aller en ignorant pour une fois les gamineries inutiles des mousses. Je regardais avec un rire bas mon capitaine et ami empêcher le jeune Shanks de boire une autre bouteille, ce qui en passant était normalement mon rôle.

Malgré l'ambiance festive il pesait sur l'île une chaleur lourde de milieu d'été que, venant d'un pays plutôt frais, je ne supportais que difficilement. La sueur au front je commençais à me dire qu'échanger l'alcool contre une boisson fraîche ne serait pas de refus.

**NOTE : Voilà... dans tout les cas ce texte n'est pas une version définitive et en fonction de vos * adorables et peut-être cruels * messages je ferais tout pour l'améliorer. * Et pondre plus de ligne il va sans dire. ***

**Merci :3 **


End file.
